Multiplying Comfort
by LocutusTNG
Summary: My FemSlash follow-up of Kiera and AU Kiera. A tale of how dreams can meet reality. AU Kiera is a little more frisky with Kiera as time passes by, what happens before she gets back home is partly told here.
1. Sweet Dreams

I am laying in bed just home from a hard day working. I am so exhausted and just want to close my eyes for a few minutes. Just as I am going to fall asleep I her the front door open and close. Someone comes bounding down the hallway. It is Kiera. She is always full of vigor and energy.

"You look so tired honey. You must have worked so hard today."

"I did, but we are making a lot of head way on the project."

"Well, let me see if I take some of the stress out of you."

"I'm not really up for anything right now, maybe later."

"Well, that's fine because you don't have to do anything."

Kiera leaves and returns in a few moments with a few towels and a bottle of oil. "I'm going to give you a message."

"Oh, that would be so wonderful." I say tiredly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." and Kiera comes around and unbuttons my jeans. I arch my back to lift my ass off the bed as she pull the slacks down to my thighs and then a let my ass fall back onto the bed. She takes control and lifts up my legs as she pull off my jeans. She drops them at the foot of the bed. She then comes back to pull down my panties.

"I thought this was just a massage."

"It is silly, I just don't want to stain your clothes with the baby oil." and I agree as let her take my panties off. I then sit up and help by unbuttoning my blouse and take it off. She gently gives me a hand by removing my bra. I lay back down as Kiera drops the rest of my clothes on the floor. She takes a large towel and places it right next to me. "I'm going to roll you over onto the blanket." and I help her with the roll and she has me on my stomach. "Let's get started with your legs." She climbs up on the bed and kneels down straddling my right leg. She open the bottle and pours some of the oil into her hands and rubs it all over her hands and then she starts just above my knee and starts a rhythmic motion up and down my leg. I can feel the pressure she is applying as it is getting stronger and stronger over time. Eventually her palm and thumbs are pushing deep into my thighs. It is almost painful, but exhilarating at the same time. After a while she moves down to my hamstring and eventually to the arch of my foot. She applies enough pressure to take me right up to the point of pain but not quite.

After finishing off both legs she gets up again and set herself just over above my hips and pours a little extra oil on my ass as she sets her attention there. She is very attentive as her fingers stroke back and forth sliding past my asshole and just parting my lips ever so slightly. Her motion does not seem as though she intending to be erotic with me, but the hard rubbing motion is rushing plenty of blood to my ass and pussy. This part of the massage is definitely turning me on. I bury my face in the pillow as I start to moan. Kiera can feel my quickening breath underneath her and applies harder pressure to her motion and it quite evident that she knows that I am turned on. She was being kind to me. She knew just what motion was working on me and kept going till suddenly my body tensed up and then I just as quickly fell limp as I came.

I turn my head out of the pillow as gasp for some air and pant "Thank you for that."

"I just want to help relieve your tension."

She knows she has me under her spell. She takes one hand and rubs it between my ass cheeks just letting two fingers slip into me for a brief moment. It feels like a furnace in my loins with all the extra blood she has coursing around there from the massage.

She gets up and turns around and then rests back down just over my ass works on my back. She works her way up from my lower back and slowly makes it to my shoulders. They were tense but she has been magical so far. She certainly pushes hard as she works so many knots out of my back and shoulders. This is more than I had expected. When she finishes with my back, she reaches back and grabs a second towel from the foot of the bed and spreads it next to me on the left side. She gets off of me. "I am ready to roll you over and work on the front side."

"I'm sure you are." as I shoot her a quick smile.

She surprises me and leans in to kiss me after I have rolled over. I can't resist her and reciprocate. Our lips part and our tongues roll over each other for a moment. Kiera's taste is always intoxicating. It is the main reason I never say no to a kiss from her, but I have never mentioned it to her. It would just give her all the more power over my body. But maybe she already knows the effect she has on me. Our kissing breaks off for a moment as her head lifts up, "Maybe just a break before I begin again." and then she locks her lips on mine again.

One of her oil slicked hands slides across my abdomen and makes its way to my crotch. Two of her slick fingers easily slide inside me. The mix of my wetness and the oil on her hand makes it so easy to move around. After her fingers race in and out several times, I can feel a third finger maneuver inside me as she widens me further.

I want to gasp for air but her lips are pressed against mine. Her hand is so slick that she is effortlessly sliding all three fingers all the way in and out with no resistance. At the same time her thumb is rubbing hard on the outside of me at the same time. I hate to let her have so much dominance over me but I can't breath as she is controlling that and she is plunging her fingers so deep and I can feel her fingers spreading the walls inside me. She finally releases the kiss and I can do nothing but breathe in hard, and a deep moan escapes from lungs. It is too late, she knows I am turned on now.

Her three oil slicked fingers have been moving so easily and she can tell that I am enjoying it so much. "Do you think you can go further?"

"I don't know if I can." and Kiera comes back in for a kiss again. At the same time she guides her last finger inside me too. I didn't think she was going to go for it. As all her fingers slide inside me, the pressure is intense and it doesn't take that long for the level of intensity to increase. My body starts to shudder for a moment as she makes me come again. But as I shudder she does not immediately stop but continues for a few more strokes. I can feel a smile on her lips as our lips part again.

I take in a deep breath and a moan escapes my lips as her fingers slide out. "I think that was the massage you were looking for" as she gives me a very sly smile.

I can't deny her that as I lie there limp. She is working my body over inside and out. One of her still wet fingers touches my lips in a motion that words were not required.

Kiera got up and then took a seat straddled across my hips facing me as continued her full body massage. Before she applied more oil to her hands she bent over a kissed my breasts going back and forth and at one point took each nipple into her mouth applying some suction to them. She finally stops and pours oil into my belly button area. She then works her hands to spread the oil across my abdomen, chest, and breasts. The massage is more of a circular motion now. She occasionally moves along the lines of my ribs. Her palms and thumbs dig deep into my abdomen. Her hands worked through each breast like it was a ball of bread dough being kneaded. Her fingers pressing deep into my breast tissue. My nipples hardening under the deep massaging of my breasts.

She reached behind herself and slide her hands down my legs into order to slick them with her oily hands and then she scoots down my legs till she was at my feet. She leaned to one side and maneuvers one leg out to the side. She then concentrates on massaging the leg left between her legs. Her fingers and palms worked back and forth on my thighs. Again she had the blood flowing back down to my legs. She then shifts over to my other leg and proceeds to apply the same combination of palms and fingers to my thigh muscles. The motion is so pleasurable, I was being aroused more than relaxed by the thigh massage. "The massage is almost finished"

Kiera already had me literally under her thumb. What more could she have in store for me. She leans forward and rubs down my hips. Her hands work up and over the hip bones and muscles. After working over my hips thoroughly, Kiera climbs over me so that she is maneuvered beside me. One hand is rubbing my pubic bone and with the other she slides three fingers deep into me again. Her fingers retreat out and slide right back in. My body is trembling under the pressure she is applying.

She wastes no time and slides in her fourth finger and at this angle her whole hand slides in up to her thumb which is now pressed up against me. I am so aroused as it happens that I reach down and grasp the bed sheets. I am gasping for air as she spreads me open with her hand. As her hand slides in and out, I am drowning in a feeling of pure pleasure. As her hand keeps going in and out it seems to be pushing harder and harder.

I think she is enjoying watching me writhe in ecstasy. She may love this just as much as the pleasure she is giving me.

As I think she has pushed me to the point of no return her thumb retreats between her fingers and she works her hand into me till she has me stretched opened wide. I almost want to cry out in pain but the pleasure is excruciating and my hands twist hard into the sheets as she pulls back and pushes in, each time she seems to go just a little further in. I am a mix of oil and sweat now. The towels beneath me are damp.

Just as it seems that I can't reach a level of pleasure any higher, Kiera pushes a little bit deeper. I am visibly shuddering at this point. Just then it happens, as I feel her whole hand enter into me. I make a loud visible moan.

I open my eyes and Kiera is lying next to me. I can feel her rubbing me inside my panties. The morning sun is shining through the window. I am sweating under the sheets and I feel out of breath. Kiera looks at me and says "That must have been one hell of dream."

"You have no idea. It felt so real."

"Were you dreaming of me again?"

"Yes and I have something I would like to try with you this weekend." as my head falls back in the pillow. I am going to need a shower before going to work today. I feel so dirty right now.


	2. Garden Etiquette

Kiera is gone sometimes for a few days at a time. Her job duties her keep her busy. Sometimes I don't see her for a few days and it leaves me quite lonely and horny. I am left with plenty of built up urges and sooner or later they need to be released. Today is like many a morning as I wake up missing having Kiera laying next to me in bed. I relieve that stress as my hand slides underneath my panties and I slide two fingers inside myself. I takes little time for my body to crescendo in an orgasm as I imagine Kiera's fingers inside me rather than my own.

"Oh great, another pair of panties." and I slide them off and use them to finish wiping the dampness from crotch. I go through so many panties in a week. Kiera just leaves so weak, I just need her here. Her scent, her body, her lips, she just has this affect on me. I am an addict and she is my drug. I need to go for a jog to work off some of the built up sexual tension I have in my body. I slip into a pair of jogging shorts and a sports bra to match the color. I don't worry about a shirt, since there is never anyone on the trail. I live on the outskirts of the city and many of the people commute into the city and the houses are for the most part empty. I decide to go out a little further than normal, I feel like I can push a little further than normal with all this built up energy. About half a kilometer further out than I normally run, there is this extraordinary garden growing right next to the trail. There are so many bright colors growing in the garden. I will certainly take a closer look on my way back. I run a little further and then turn around start jogging back and I slow down as I near the garden.

I am not sure whom grew this garden, but they have planted a wide array of vegetables. However, at the moment a slender yellow and green striped summer squash is catching my eye. I can't resist and pick it off the vine. There is a watering can near the garden. I use it the rise the dirt off the skin of the squash. There is a concrete bench between the garden and the running trail. I have a seat on the bench and examine my newly found prize.

I gently rub the squash up and down and then in a small circular motion on the fabric of my running shorts in my crotch. I am getting aroused by the act of getting off in this quite foreign location right out in the open. Am I really alone out here? I really can't be sure, but at the moment I am not thinking about that at all. I move the fabric of my shorts to the side and slide the end of the vegetable along my opening. My arousal is heightened so high, for someone to see me enjoying myself is stimulating my senses into overdrive. I turn the squash perpendicular to myself and let it gently part me open and slide it in just a little bit. I feel like I going to explode. The sensory overload is astounding. I slowly move the gourd in and out building up to an epic event.

Just then I hear a voice from behind me "I've seen you running on the trail..."

I am startled and embarrassed by what I have been caught doing, "I so sorry." and am pulling the squash out and a hand touches me on the shoulder.

"You do not need to leave on my account." as I look over my shoulder to see a tall, lean red-head woman looking down at me.

"I didn't mean to do this here."

"It's ok, I've seen you before and didn't quite know how to introduce myself." and her hand comes down to me mine holding the squash and her fingers cross between mine to pluck it from my hand. She guides it back past my shorts and lets it slide back inside me. I let out a little moan. I can't believe that this total stranger wants to get me off. She take her free hand and guides me to lie back on the bench.

"Please, I can't"

"It will be fine." as she rubs her hands over my bound breasts. She keeps moving the squash in and out with a rhythm that is slowly increasing just a my breathing is increasing. In this new experience it takes very little effort to get me to come. "I knew you were so beautiful the first time I passed you on the path."

"I've seen you too, but I never knew where you were coming from." as my breathing slows back down.

"Now you know and I hope to see you more often." as she remove the squash and places it on the ground. She props me back up and sits down behind me. "Let me help you with this." and she pulls my sports bra up and off and tosses it on the grass. She buries her head in my shoulder and reaches around and cradles and then fondles my breasts. I can smell the sweet scent of the shampoo she uses on her hair. One of her hands slides down and starts rubbing my crotch.

"Please, not again, not out here." but her pace quickens and my legs start to quiver. I can't resist her at this point. The exhibition of the act has increased my libido to such great heights that I am aroused to easily under her touch and I shudder as her moist fingers rub deep into crotch.

Then suddenly a garage door is heard rising from around front of the house.

"Please, you need to go, but please come back tomorrow."

"I'll think about it." as I snatch my sports bra off the grass and pull it back over my head. She snatches the squash from beside the bench and places it in my hand.

"I would love to see you again." as she pulls me in and gives me a quick kiss.

I don't say a word and take off down the trail like a thief fleeing a heist. I have a large smile on my face I think I will be back.


	3. Running the Thrilling Path

My head is still buzzing from my experience yesterday. I pretty much let a stranger have her way with me , but now I can't wait to see her again. That a complete stranger and an incredibly sexy woman at that wanted to pleasure me has me completely turned on. I should have been horrified to let that happen, but I was turned on by the suddenness of it all. The experience had so many new elements with the unknown person and the sex out in the open. I am unsure if I should go back. Who was that coming home? It all intrigues me and thrills me at the same time.

I get up and do my usual routine, make my healthy breakfast and change into some running clothes. I plan to do my normal run, but I haven't decided if I should go beyond my normal running route again. I don't even know her name. What was I thinking when I let it go so far? Well, I know what I was thinking. It was a thrill to have someone pleasure me. Was I willing to go down that path again figuratively and literally. I guess I will decide once I start running.

The safe house that Kiera set me up in has been very nice, she moved me out to the edge of the city where electronic surveillance is almost non-existent. It keeps me from being found on surveillance by the FreeLancers. I love the running trails out here all the same. They are long and with many features from forests to lakes to bridges. I am enjoying my run and then about halfway through my run towards the house I was at yesterday a voice comes up behind me.

"Hello"

I look over my shoulder and it's her. She is has a bead of perspiration running down her brow and some sweat is coming through her sports bra. She has been running for a little longer than I have this morning. I slow down my pace and we jog along at a little slower pace.

"I didn't know you jogged. I'm surprised to see you."

"I didn't know if you would be out here at the same time, but I thought I would come out and see."

"It is nice to see you." I am extremely pleased to see her. I no longer have to wonder if it's a mistake to go to her. She has sought me out and I know she wants me too and I am turned on by that notion. "I was heading up to your house."

"I was thinking about something a little different this time."

"Are we still going to your house?"

"I was thinking somewhere nearby."

"Sure thing. How long have you lived here?"

"Just a few years. A new job brought me here."

"I was just thinking we don't know each other's names. Mine is Kiera by the way."

"Mine is Alexis." My mind pauses for a moment. The name is so similar but it must be coincidence.

"That is a lovely name."

"You seem new around here."

"I am. I have rather enjoyed this area."

"Have you spent anytime near the lakes?"

"Not that much time."

"Then I should introduce you to one of them today." We jog a few more minutes and then we veer off the main trail and down a narrow path that leads to an empty dock. We jog all the way down the narrow path and out to the end of the dock. It is rather nice area that I just did not notice on all the jogs I have taken past this lake. The dock is very nice with a railing all the way around it. There are a few benches built into the railing. We stop at the end of the dock to catch our breathes and I take in the view. It is so calm and serene.

"This is so beautiful, I can't believe that I have not seen this before. I have run past this so many times."

"I can tell you that there are plenty of beautiful things here." and Alexis comes in close to me and turns me into her and gives me a kiss. I don't resist her movements and kiss her back. She has a somewhat salty taste that reminds me of Kiera but she tastes different compared to Kiera. I think I am turned on by women who are literally hot. Hot and sweaty.

"You were correct, it is quite beautiful here." and I caress my hand on her abdomen and slide my hand inside her shorts.

"I definitely like where you are going." and she leans back and pulls off her shirt and bra and tosses them on the dock. I help her sit on the railing and I have one hand on her left breast as I kiss her right one. I slightly suck on her right nipple and it hardens and lightly bite down on it and she moans just a bit. I move my face to her left breast and am kissing it while my right hand works her nipple between two fingers. Her nipples are obviously very sensitive as it takes very little flicking of her erect nipple to have her squirming her ass on the railing.

As my face moves back to her right breast, Alexis lets her left hand slide down her shorts. She is visibly pushing two fingers in and out. My left hand is maneuvering over her other erect nipple. She is getting more turned on as I keep working on her nipples moving back and forth from side to side with my mouth. Then after some time she shudders and moans rather loudly and her head falls into my shoulder as she orgasms.

After she recovers, she slides off the railing and proceeds to kneel down and pull my shorts down to the ground and I step out of them. She backs me up to one of the benches. I pull off my top too and put it behind my head and lie down on the bench.

"You look as gorgeous as you did when I first saw you in my garden yesterday." and Alexis bends over and massages my breasts in her hands and kisses me on my lips, then she moves to my neck, till her mouth has my left nipple in her mouth. With her free hand she guides my legs apart by moving one leg off the bench. Her hand rubs my crotch a few times as her mouth has moved onto my other nipple and she curls two fingers inside of me. I moan as she gyrates her fingers in a rhythmic motion till she finds a pressure point that has me squirming. Once she finds the spot she goes harder at me till my back starts to arc off the bench and I collapse back down.

As I am recovering I can hear footsteps of people running by on the trail. I have the most erotic feeling that overcomes me. We are making out in public on a dock and there is nowhere to hide if anyone comes our way. Exhibitionism is new to me, but I find that the thought of it makes me horny in of itself. Alexis has my mind set afire with so many images.

I get up and back her up to the end of the dock again to one corner. I help her set her bare ass on the corner of the railing. I lean in kiss her in the center of her chest and as I move to her left breast, my left hand props her leg up on the railing. I then move to the right breast and move Alexis' other leg onto the other railing. She now sits atop the railing spread apart for all to see, although I am the only one here to see her magnificent body on display. Alexis has her hands behind her ass holding onto the railing. My head moves down kissing her breasts some more, then to her abdomen, and then her thighs. As my lips move up and down her thighs, I slide my index finger inside her. She is still wet from earlier and probably getting warmed up from our current make-out session. After a few strokes I slide a second finger into Alexis. I press hard against her inner wall and she starts moaning and breathing heavy. With her legs spread so far apart I have no problem guiding a third finger inside her. Having herself spread so wide open and with my fingers applying so much pressure inside her is quickly bringing her to a point of ecstasy. She starts to push up with her hips ever so slightly and then drops back down, her legs twitching back and forth. I pull my moist fingers out of her. I rub my fingers just outside of her as I stand up to lean in and kiss her, our tongues dancing around each other.

"That looked like the best thrill ever"

"Then let me try it on you" and I sit up on the banister and we repeat the whole episode again in reversed roles. It was most definitely better to be on the receiving end.

I am a little weak in the legs from our little session at the docks. I part ways with Alexis as she heads one direction to her home and I head the other way to mine. It was incredible and thrilling. I almost wanted to get caught on the docks, I think I would have came just knowing that someone was watching me get off. I make it home with a slow jog and go in the house through the back door.

"Kiera, is that you?"

"I didn't know you would be back so soon. The work stalled and we decided to take a day off." and I enter the living room. Kiera is laying across the couch in a matching set of cherry red lingerie.

"Oh My God, Kiera, you went shopping."

"Yes, I did. The best part of a gift is unwrapping it."

I thought the day was over, but it was just beginning.


	4. The Lady in Red

"Oh Kiera, you are a most pleasant surprise. Let me shower up to freshen myself up from my workout."

"Hurry back, I have been missing you."

I head off to the bathroom and strip off my running clothes. I reach into the shower and turn the water on to let it warm up. After a few moments I step into the shower, I put my head under the water stream and let the water cascade through my hair and down my back. I run my fingers through my wet hair as the hot water continues to run down my back. I eventually straighten up so that the water is beating down on my breasts. As I stand there I am rerunning my adventure at the pier through my head and I end up cupping my breasts with my hands enjoying the water streaming over them. Eventually I turn around so that I let the water runoff my head and over my face and down over my breasts and stomach.

I get lost in the experience, but I jump back to reality as Kiera peers into the bathroom "Are you OK, you have been in there a while."

"Yeah, I am, just starting daydreaming. I'll be done in a few moments."

"There is no rush. I have no where I need to be but here."

Eventually, Kiera finishes her shower and comes to the bedroom with a blue towel wrapped around her. She is pulling open a drawer.

"Let's wait on that. Come on over here." Kiera drops the towel on the floor and slides under the bed sheets with me. I wrap my arm around her and pull her in close to me. I can never get enough of her smell. We eventually fall asleep in each others arms.

I wake up a later still wrapped up with Kiera. The warmth being generated by our bodies so close to each other feels so nice. I gently roll Kiera onto her back but she doesn't rouse. I run my hand over the abdomen and my finger run up her sternum. I rub my hands over her breasts. Eventually my hand runs through her hair as look at the details of her face. She is magnificent. Her cheekbones have a little more color than mine, likely from running more often than myself. I let one finger brush lightly over her lips they are so soft, but my mouth has touched them so many times however I have never quite seen them up close and admired them. There is no lipstick to obscure her beautiful details.

I slide off the sheets so that I can see the rest of her body. In diffuse lighting I can see her tan lines, which confirms the color in her cheeks. My hand runs up and down her side all the way to the side of her hips. She is in exquisite shape.

Another idea comes into my mind. It is a little more erotic, but admiring her body is exciting me. I slide off the bed and crawl up from the foot. I move her feet far enough apart so that i can maneuver myself between her legs. She stirs for a moment but drifts back off. Here I am eye level with her crotch. I rub my hand over her soft mound. I am turned on by all of this. My thumb starts rubbing back and forth slowly spreading her open. She seems to be slowly warming up.

After sometime I turn my hand over and insert my middle finger into her and start to kiss her where I was just rubbing her. I feel her muscles tense up on my finger slightly and my eyes peer up over the stomach to see her dreamily staring back at me.

"How did you know I was dreaming of you?"

"Probably because I dream of you too."

I reach up with my other hand to lock fingers with Kiera's hand. I makes a much more intimate connection between the two of us. As my finger moves around inside her I can feel her grip increase slightly. I am mapping her most intimate areas in order to bring her to the height of pleasure. I continue to move back and forth. She seems to be enjoying every moment, but I am have yet to literally press her hard enough to get her off. But after some time I am ready to go to the next stage. I revisit the points that brought her the best pleasure and begin to apply more pressure. It's working as I feel her muscles starting to tense. I want to make this time special and likely unexpected for her, and she my head descend back down between her legs and I do nothing short of devour her.

It most certainly was very satisfying for her, I have never heard Kiera moan audibly like that previously. She is still shuddering as I slide up next to her and we lock lips in a long embrace. I clearly have missed Kiera as she has missed me. Our lips part open so that our tongues circle each other. How can someone who is basically me taste so sweet.

I start to pull away, but Kiera slides her fingers into my hair and pulls me back. She is not quite done with me yet. I wrap my arm around the middle of her back and bring our hips together. I am definitely not opposed to the close contact.

Kiera seems to have the same idea in mind as I slide my hand down upon her ass, she does the same to me and we both gyrate ever so slightly, our bodies sliding ever so slightly and making a little extra heat between our bodies.

Kiera has convinced me that we are just going to lie here and just enjoy each other presence. Maybe later we can explore new territory.


End file.
